heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Storybook
Scene: # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) # Pinocchio (1940) # Fantasia's The Sorcerer's Apprentice (1940) # Dumbo (1941) # Bambi (1942) # Cinderella (1950) # Alice in Wonderland (1951) # Peter Pan (1953) # Lady and the Tramp (1955) # Sleeping Beauty (1959) # 101 Dalmatians (1961) # The Sword in the Stone (1963) # The Jungle Book (1967) # The Aristocats (1970) # Robin Hood (1973) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) # The Rescuers (1977) # The Fox and the Hound (1981) # The Secret of NIMH (1982) # The Last Unicorn (1982) # The Black Cauldron (1985) # The Great Mouse Detective (1986) # An American Tail (1986) # The Land Before Time (1988) # Oliver and Company (1988) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) # The Little Mermaid (1989) # The Rescuers Down Under (1990) # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) # Beauty and the Beast (1991) # Rock-A-Doodle (1992) # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) # Aladdin (1992) # Once Upon the Forest (1993) # We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) # Thumbelina (1994) # The Lion King (1994) # A Troll in Central Park (1994) # The Swan Princess (1994) # The Pagemaster (1994) # The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) # Pocahontas (1995) # The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) # Toy Story (1995) # Balto (1995) # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) # Cats Don't Dance (1997) # Hercules (1997) # Anastasia (1997) # Quest for Camelot (1998) # Mulan (1998) # A Bug's Life (1998) # The Prince of Egypt (1998) # Tarzan (1999) # The Iron Giant (1999) # Toy Story 2 (1999) # The Road to El Dorado (2000) # The Emperor's New Groove (2000) # Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) # Shrek (2001) # Monster Inc. (2001) # Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) # Lilo and Stitch (2002) # Treasure Planet (2002) # Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) # Finding Nemo (2003) # Brother Bear (2003) # Shrek 2 (2004) # Home on the Range (2004) # The Incerdibles (2004) # Chicken Little (2005) # Madagascar (2005) # Cars (2006) # Meet the Robinssons (2007) # Ratatoullie (2007) # Shrek the Third (2007) # Kung Fu Panda (2008) # Bolt (2008) # Madgascar: Escap 2 Africa (2008) # The Princess and the Frog (2009) # Cars 2 (2009) # How to Train Your Dragon (2010) # Toy Story 3 (201) # Shrek Forever After (2010) # Alpha and Omega (2010) # Tangled (2010) # Noah's Ark (2007) # Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) # An American Tail: Treasure of Mahattan Island (1998) # An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) # Brave (2012) # Frozen (2013) # Moana (2016) # Coco (2017) # Zootopia (2016) # Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) # The Prince and the Pauper (1990) # Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers # Space Jam (1996) # Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003) # Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) # Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) # Return to Never Land (2002) # The Jungle Book 2 (2003) # Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamps' Adventure # 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure # Scooby-Doo Zombie Island # Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost # Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders # Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase # Scooby-Doo Return to Zombie Island # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas # Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World # The Elm-Chanted Forest # Cinderella II: Dreams Come True # Cinderella III: A Twist in Time # Charlotte's Web (1973) # How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) # How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) # Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) # Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) # The Penguins of Madagascar (2014) # Puss in Boots (2012) # Rise of the Guardians (2012) # Hotel Transylvania (2012) # Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) # Hotel Transylvania 3 (2018) # Minions (2015) # Despicable Me (2010) # Despicable Me 2 (2014) # Despicable Me (2017) # Epic (2013) # Cars 3 (2017) # Planes (2013) # Planes 2: Fire and Rescue (2014) # The Secret Life of Pets (2016) # The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) # Go, Hugo, Go (1993) # Hugo the Movie Star (1996) # Rover Dangerfield (1991) # The Brave Little Toaster (1987) # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) # The Magic Voyage (1992) # Ice Age (2002')' # Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) # Ice Age 3: Dawn of the DInosaurs (2009) # Ice Age 4: Coninental Drift (2012) # Ice Age 5: Collusion Course (2016) # The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain # The Swan Princess: The Secret of the Castle # The Swan Princess Christmas # Alpha and Omega: A Howl-iday Adventure # Alpha and Omega: The Great Wolf Games # Alpha and Omega: Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave # Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation # Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs # Alpha and Omega: Big Fureeze # Alpha and Omega: Journey to the Bear Kingdom # Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) # Rio (2011) # Rio 2 (2014) # Finding Dory (2016) # Monsters University (2013) # Toy Story 4 (2019) # Wall-E (2008) # Big Hero 6 (2014) # Frozen Fever (2015) # An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) # The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) # The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) # The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) # Atlantis 2: Milo's Return # FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue # Balto II: Wolf Quest # Balto III: Wings of Change # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride # The Lion King 1 1/2 # The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure # The Land Before Time III: The Great Giving # The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists # The Land Before Time V: The Myserious Island # The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock # The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire # The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze # The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water # The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration # The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses # The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers # The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends # The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave # My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) # The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) # The Seventh Brother (1991) # Tiny Heroes (1997) # Willy the Sparrow (1989) # The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) # James and the Giant Peach (1996) # Dinosaur (2000) # The Dark Crystal (1982) # The Labyrinth (1986) # Polar Express (2004) # Ferdinand (2017) # The Book of Life (2014) # Pete's Dragon (1977) # Mary Poppins (1964) # Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) # The Wizard of Oz (1939) # Dumbo (2019) # Mary Poppins (2018) # Gallery: Polar express.jpg|Polar Express Category:SammyD-Productions Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof